Nimbus and Legolas
by Ryo's Chick
Summary: Nimbus has lost it completely and Legolas isn't helping. It's up to Aragorn to bring the two back together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
Legolas sat by the blackberry bush in which Nimbus had left everyone. She did have a power, not that of witches, but good. Then Legolas realized his mistake. Nimbus hadn't put that spell on everyone; that was Luniar's doing. In fact, Legolas hadn't given her much of a chance. He had assumed the worst and let it get the best of him. That was not like him, it wasn't like him at all.  
  
"NIMBUS!" he called into the distance.  
  
Hearing no reply, Legolas figured that she was angered, and didn't want to speak to him, but she had to, she had to understand that he had made a mistake.  
  
  
  
Nimbus stormed away from the forest and to a wide river. She knew that river; it was the one that she had swam across with Legolas. She saw the rock that they had been smashed against, and knew what lay on the other side: the ivy.  
  
"Why not?" she asked no one. "No one cares."  
  
Nimbus started to wade in the freezing water. Slowly the level rose. When it was up at her waist, she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Nimbus, don't do it."  
  
Nimbus turned around to face Aragorn.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to forgive Legolas. He was acting foolish. You are too."  
  
Nimbus looked at the water gushing past her waist. She was being foolish, but she stood with pride. Aragorn knew that she was being stubborn.  
  
"Nimbus! You can't say that you didn't ever have feelings for Legolas."  
  
"It was a spell," Nimbus insisted.  
  
Truthfully, Nimbus wasn't sure whether or not she did. That spell, it was like she had watched someone else live her life. And now, looking at Aragorn, she saw the true him, not the fatherly one in the spell, but the brave Aragorn. The Aragorn who was also known as Strider, a brave warrior. His face was stern and serious, not friendly how Nimbus would have perfered it.  
  
Everything about Aragorn was distinct, not hazy like he looked during the spell. He had bold eyes that were the most beautiful brown Nimbus had ever seen. She looked into those eyes, trying to open the door to his soul.  
  
"It won't work," Aragorn said.  
  
Nimbus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You tried to see my soul. It won't work."  
  
There was something about Aragorn that protected him from Nimbus's eyes. She didn't understand, but didn't bother asking him about it.  
  
"Come back Nimbus. There's no point in going over there."  
  
Nimbus held her head high and kept walking. The current pushed her back a little, but didn't stop her at all. She stopped for a moment, and listened. She heard footsteps on the soft ground. They belonged to an elf, but not just any elf, Legolas.  
  
"Nimbus. Don't do it."  
  
Nimbus scowled at Legolas and kept walking. Aragorn sat down on a bolder cross legged and didn't speak. Legolas started to run into the river. He tripped and fell into the water and was pulled back.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Nimbus felt herself run towards the elf and helped him to his feet. Legolas looked at her with inquiring eyes.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked. "I thought you hated me."  
  
Nimbus shrugged and climbed back ashore.  
  
"I don't know, it was like I didn't have control of my muscles. All I knew was I didn't want you to drown."  
  
Legolas stood by Aragorn, as if he felt that if he didn't stay by him, then Nimbus would break his will. Aragorn noticed this, and winked at Nimbus. For a second, Aragorn lost all his toughness with that wink. He became the big brother and Nimbus was little sister.  
  
As soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. Aragorn's face grew stern and was as hard as a rock and as cold as ice, but Nimbus knew. She knew that she had broken the barrior, and now she was a welcomed friend of Aragorn.  
  
Legolas knew too. He knew that Nimbus's charm had broken Aragorn, but he wouldn't let it break him too. The spell that had seduced Aragorn would not work on him.  
  
Feeling the need to leave, Nimbus got up and walked away. Aragorn glared at Legolas, then got up.  
  
"You are not being yourself old friend," he said.  
  
"There's something about her," Legolas said. "Something I do not trust."  
  
Aragorn pulled out a pipe and lit it. He smoked it for a few seconds before Legolas spoke up.  
  
"Since when do you smoke?" he asked.  
  
"Since the world was turned upside down," was the unexpected answer.  
  
Legolas coughed on the smoke, causing Aragorn to stop.  
  
"You never choked in the bar," Aragorn remarked.  
  
"I wasn't myself in the bar. Niether were you," Legolas replied.  
  
"But it wasn't Nimbus's fault. If you only new."  
  
"I know all I need to know."  
  
"Legolas! This is not you! You have lost all since of reality!"  
  
"Maybe the spell has not warn off, Aragorn."  
  
"Maybe you have changed. Did you ever think that maybe that different point of life has changed all of us, Mr. Greenleaf?"  
  
Legolas stood in thought. The battle of wits was over and Aragorn had won. Legolas sighed.  
  
"I'll find her," the elf said.  
  
"Very well. I'll wait here."  
  
Aragorn listened to Legolas's footsteps and laughed.  
  
"That elf needs to listen to his heart, not his head."  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"At least his starting all over again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
Legolas found Nimbus sitting in a tree. Her golden hair was laying on the fat branch. Legolas felt his knees buckle from underneath him. He glanced at Nimbus's soft face. It was streaked from tears, and she was holding back the rest.  
  
There was a pain inside of Nimbus, one that she wanted to go away. It wouldn't leave though, not until she was brought back to the real world. There was something wrong with her, and that's all she knew.  
  
Legolas walked slowly up to Nimbus, her eyes were closed, but he knew that she knew he was there. She could hear his footsteps, and was waiting for him to speak.  
  
"When I first followed after you, I did think that I would fall for you again."  
  
Nimbus pretended like she didn't hear.  
  
"You came because you lost to Aragorn."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I could hear you, Legolas. You are an elf too, so you should know that I can hear anything within a mile."  
  
Legolas remained silent. He was bruised from the verbal beating. Then something made him say what he was thinking.  
  
"Nimbus, please forgive me. I'm not saying this for Legolas, I'm saying it because whatever spell that was put on me, it changed me. I know you didn't do it. I know that now."  
  
Nimbus smiled, but her eyes were still closed. She couldn't see the expression on Legolas's face. His eyes were pleading with her, and she did'nt know.  
  
"Legolas. You came here because you were forced. That's no longer the reason you are here. Answer me truthfully: Why are you here?"  
  
Legolas swallowed hard.  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me," Nimbus challanged, opening her eyes.  
  
"Whenever I see you, my knees get weak, and I feel like I don't want to be how I was. I like the new me well enough. So does Aragorn. Don't you see Nimbus! We're all changed for the better!"  
  
Nimbus smiled happily and jumped into Legolas's arms.  
  
"I've missed you," she said.  
  
Legolas smiled and held her close. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
Aragorn waited a minute before he went to talk to Legolas. When he arrived, he saw Nimbus in Legolas's arms. Aragorn hid behind a tree to stay out of their sight.  
  
"I'm so glad you're mine again, Nimbus," Legolas said.  
  
Nimbus smiled happily.  
  
"I don't think I could have lived much longer without you."  
  
Legolas rubbed Nimbus's back and said something to her that Aragorn couldn't hear.  
  
"Aren't they cute together?" Aragorn said to no one.  
  
Legolas perked up. He glared over at the tree.  
  
"Aragorn, come out, now!"  
  
Aragorn stepped out from his hiding place. Nimbus smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you two made up," Aragorn said.  
  
"Thank you," Nimbus said. "Without you, I would still be away from Legolas with a broken heart."  
  
Aragorn knew from the sound in her voice, that Nimbus was truely happy.  
  
"I'm going to go get Frodo," he said.  
  
Nimbus and Legolas nodded, and Aragorn ran away.  
  
"Why did he get Frodo?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"I don't know," Legolas answered.  
  
He ran his fingers up and down her arm softly and made Nimbus smile.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Frodo!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I can't either."  
  
Nimbus pulled away from Legolas and climbed up the tree. She saw Aragorn running towards the Shire, where Frodo lived.  
  
"How long do you think it will take him?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"He's not coming back," Legolas said, his face falling grave.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Nimbus looked ahead of Aragorn. Luniar's army stood there, waiting for the kill. Nimbus got ready to jump out of the tree, but Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now," he said.  
  
Nimbus felt her face growing hot as she watched the army attack Aragorn. For a second he put up a fight, but he was soon taken down.  
  
Nimbus started to cry as she saw Luniar throw Aragorn's body thrown aside. Legolas covered her face in his shirt in attempts to muffle her sobs.  
  
"Luniar's going to pay," she said.  
  
Legolas was a little nervous, but he wanted to get back at Luniar too. Killing Aragorn was the last straw, but it would take many more people to defeat him. Unfortunatly, there was no way for Nimbus and Legolas to leave the woods for hope. It seemed as though they were doomed to die.  
  
"I'm scared, Legolas."  
  
"Don't be. We'll be okay."  
  
Nimbus nodded, but knew that Legolas thougth the same way she did; they weren't going to be living that much longer.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas and Nimbus sat up in their tree with heavy hearts, for they knew that all too soon the hobbits would want to come check on them, and waiting their was Luniar and his evil army. Gimili too was in grave danger, but none of them knew.  
  
Nimbus heard a twig crack behind them, and turned around. She was ready to fight, but was pleasantly surprised when she came face to face with Gimili. She threw her arms around the dwarf and hugged him close.  
  
"Get off get off!" Gimili insisted.  
  
He half smiled, though, when he saw Legolas put his arm around Nimbus.  
  
"So, you two are back together?"  
  
Legolas nodded, then his face fell grave. He looked from Nimbus to Gimili, then took a breath and started to talk.  
  
"Aragorn is dead. The hobbits are next, then you, then us."  
  
Gimili threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"You are bluffing."  
  
Nimbus shook her head and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Would you like to see the body of Aragorn, and Luniar's army by the Shire?"  
  
Gimili fell to his knees. Tears leaked from his eyes, something that Nimbus had never scene.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"This is like the Fellowship all over again...Everyone dies, or at least almost dies."  
  
Nimbus put her arm around Gimili's shoulders.  
  
"But we have some hope," she said.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You, Legolas, and me."  
  
Gimili shook his head.  
  
"You are young and full of dreams that will never come true."  
  
"Why do you doubt me becuase I look young?"  
  
Gimili looked into the elf's eyes. He could see that she was not as young as she looked. There was a hidden wisdom and understand that was only that of someone who had lived at least past their first hundred years.  
  
"How old did you think I was, Gimili?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"Twenty..."  
  
"Just twenty?" Nimbus said.  
  
"You look like a human teenager!" Gimili exclaimed.  
  
Nimbus laughed. Her face lost all age that it had gained from her eyes, and she looked like she forgot everything.  
  
"I am far from my teen years," she said.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"It seems that only elves can sense the age of other elves," he said.  
  
Gimili rose to his feet and took Nimbus's hands in his own.  
  
"I realize that there is much danger here," Gimili said, "but I will stand by both of you until the bitter end."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Nimbus said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
With the help of Gimili, Legolas and Nimbus escaped their forest prison without Luniar knowing. While they were passing threw another patch of woods, Legolas and Nimbus heard bushes moving beside them. The three got ready to fight.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me," a friendly voice said.  
  
"Beokia!"  
  
The elf climbed out of the bushes and hugged Nimbus. She laughed happily and let Beokia hold her.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Nimbus said.  
  
Gimili grunted to make sure that Beokia knew that he wasn't welcome. Legolas glared at Gimili to show him that Beokia was very much welcome among the group.  
  
"We need to keep moving," Gimili insisted. "We can't let Luniar catch up to us."  
  
Beokia nodded.  
  
"It would be best if we went to Rivendell. Luniar is not welcome and has no power there. We must hurry," Beokia insisted.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"If you say so, we have no one else to lead us," Gimili said sarcasticly.  
  
"Let's go," Legolas said firmly.  
  
The group started to walk away. Gimili stood by Legolas, and they stayed behind Nimus and Beokia.  
  
"I don't trust him," Gimili told Legolas.  
  
"He saved Nimbus and I," Legolas said.  
  
"How do you know that you can really trust him. Look at Luniar," Gimili insisted.  
  
"Bad example," Legolas assured.  
  
"How do you know that Beokia isn't going to lead us into a trap? And steal Nimbus from you?"  
  
Legolas looked up at Beokia and Nimbus, they seemed comfortable together. Almost too comfortable. Legolas scowled.  
  
"See?" Gimili said.  
  
Beokia and Nimbus looked back at them.  
  
"Hurry up," Beokia ordered.  
  
Nimbus ran back to Legolas and looked him strait in the eye.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" she asked.  
  
"I do trust you," Legolas insisted.  
  
"Then why are you listening to Gimili?"  
  
Nimbus frowned at the dwarf.  
  
"Why are you trying to turn Legolas against me?" she asked.  
  
Gimili turned red. He bowed for Nimbus.  
  
"I'm sorry. I let my thoughts get the best of me."  
  
"Yes, you did. Please don't let it happen again," Nimbus said.  
  
She held Legolas hand and kissed his cheek softly. Legolas kissed Nimbus's neck and they continued walking.  
  
"I wonder if Arwen remembers me..." Nimbus said to no one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Nimbus inquired..  
  
"Didn't know what?" demanded Gimili.  
  
"That Arwen and I used to be best friends," Nimbus answered.  
  
Gimili and Legolas looked confused.  
  
"Then why did you wonder if you would be welcomed at Rivendell?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It's silly really," Nimbus said. "A LONG time ago, Arwen and I got in a really stupid fight."  
  
"What was it about?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Probably a doll or something."  
  
"Then that was a long time ago," Gimili said, not thinking.  
  
"I'm not THAT old," Nimbus snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The group heard horse shoes on the soft soil. Before they knew it, each of them were caught by someone from Luniar's army. Luniar had Nimbus.  
  
"Did you honestly think that you could out run us?" Luniar asked.  
  
Nimbus squirmed against his grip.  
  
"You realize," Beokia said, "That Elrond is waiting for us in Rivendell."  
  
"YOU realize," Luniar replied. "That I have every powerfull elf captured in my dungeon. Total world take over."  
  
Nimbus spit in Luniar's face. He wipped it off calmly.  
  
"Foolish girl."  
  
Nimbus scowled. She looked away from Luniar and refused to say anything to him. Legolas looked back at them.  
  
"You better not hurt her," Legolas growled.  
  
Luniar laughed.  
  
"You are not in the position to threaten me, Mr. Greenleaf. I am not the one with a bow and arrow pointed at my head."  
  
Legolas silenced. He knew that he would have his chance, it wasn't then though. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
A/N: You guys probably thought that I would never write again...well, I had to take down my computer for three days, plus writers block, and then I had to put it back together. I hope you like this chapter, it took me long enough to write.  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Luniar said as the group moved on. "You three elves, you're not immortal anymore."  
  
Legolas, Nimbus, and Beokia's eyes opened.  
  
"Didn't you realize that when you were sick on the beach Legolas?"  
  
Legolas looked shocked. Nimbus felt like she was going to cry.  
  
"Come on!" Luniar exclaimed. "You didn't see this?"  
  
No one answered. Gimili grunted as they rode on. He made it loud and clear that nothing was to happen to Nimbus, or he would risk his own life to save her.  
  
Legolas looked back at Nimbus and forced a smile. He wanted her to smile back at him, but instead she crushed him with a teary-eyed strait face, but there was something else in her eyes. Although they were sure to die, she had hope in her sky blue eyes. For some reason, her eyes were clear, not cloudy like the sky above them. She had a plan to get them out.  
  
"Miss Eveningstar," Luniar said to Nimbus: "I know that you dispise me, but at the risk of your friends' lives, I'm sure you'll reconsider your thoughts."  
  
"Never call me Eveningstar," Nimbus warned.  
  
"But you are, you are my Eveningstar."  
  
Nimbus took a deep breath and looked into Luniar's eyes.  
  
"I will not be an Eveningstar for much longer," she said. "I will soon be Mrs. Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas smiled at Nimus. Luniar glared at the two. His eyes burned with hate and dispair. "Really?" Legolas asked. "Do you really want to be mine?"  
  
Nimbus nodded, and now, tears of joy ran down her face.  
  
"Forever."  
  
Legolas reached back to hold Nimbus's hand, but Luniar whipped it. Legolas held his bleeding hand, and tried to ignore Luniar's look of pure victory. To everyone's surprise, Nimbus turned around and slapped Luniar. While he was off his gaurd, she jumped down off the horse and started to run.  
  
"SHOOT HER!" Luniar screamed.  
  
The man that was holding Legolas captive drew back on his bow.  
  
"NO!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
The elf faltered and slipped. The arrow flew strait and true, striking Nimbus in the shoulder. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Her scream rang threw the party's ears, piercing their ear drums, but Legolas did not hear it. He fled to Nimbus's side and held her in his arms. She closed her eyes hard and tried to speak.  
  
"Make....the....pain....go....away...." Nimbus gasped.  
  
Legolas broke off the end of the arrow and pulled it out. Luniar's men were ready to shot.  
  
"No," Luniar said.  
  
He held up his hand.  
  
"Let them have their last moment together."  
  
Legolas took off his shirt and ripped off the sleave. He tied the sleave on Nimbus's shoulder and wrapped the rest of it around her. Nimbus giggled a little bit before gripping Legolas's hand in pain.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You look good without your shirt on," she said.  
  
She smiled, revealing her teeth, then coughed in pain. Legolas lifted her off the ground, and was soon met by Gimili. Together, they carried her to Luniar's dungeon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
"Oh! You just wait till I get out Luniar. Then you'll be sorry," Gimli threatened.  
  
Luniar threw his head back and laughed. He kept on laughing for a good five minutes before he walked over to Nimbus's cell. She was laying on the ground, gasping for breath. Luniar formed his face into a fake pount.  
  
"You know Nimbus, if you would go along with me, then you could be out of pain."  
  
There was a gasp from a cell down the hall. It was of a girl, and she sounded shocked. Her small voice rang out threw the empty stone walls.  
  
"Nimbus? Is it really you? It's me, Arwen."  
  
Nimbus smiled happily. She let what she heard soak in before answering.  
  
"Arwen! I've missed you so much? How are you?"  
  
Arwen thought for a second before yelling back.  
  
"I'm okay...How are you? Rumor has it that Luniar tried to shoot you down," Arwen said.  
  
"Legolas distracted the archer and the arrow only hit my shoulder. Then he wrapped the wound to keep it from infection."  
  
Arwen giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Just like we both wanted when we were little," she said.  
  
Then there was dead silence. Niether wanted to admit that she was wrong, and there seemed to be nothing else to say between the two. Legolas cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" he asked. "Nimbus, you said that you two fought over a doll."  
  
"Well, we fought over you," Nimbus said. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to risk losing you again. Legolas, I love you and I really didn't want you to think I was shallow, and dump me."  
  
Arwen gasped again.  
  
"You're dating Legolas! I wish you would have told me."  
  
Nimbus sighed.  
  
"I was afraid you would hate me a even more."  
  
"I never hated you in the begining," Arwen exclaimed. "I thought you hated me."  
  
Nimbus breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I didn't hate you either!"  
  
Luniar sighed.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
He slammed the door behind him as he left. Nimbus stuck her head out of the cell, and Arwen did the same.  
  
"Time to act like a kid again," Nimbus said.  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"Time for one of our old plans. What do you have?"  
  
"Legolas's shirt...And my rope that I used for a belt."  
  
"Okay," Arwen said. "I have the clothes on my back."  
  
"Do you think that we could break out?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"We practiced a billion times," Arwen said, sounding like a kid again.  
  
"But when we practiced I didn't have a hole threw my shoulder."  
  
Arwen grimaced; she had forgotten that little detail.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're still the best."  
  
"Thanks," Nimbus said.  
  
Arwen smiled, and Nimbus smiled back. They could break out of there easier then pie.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"You'll see," Nimbus assured.  
  
There was a gleam in the two elf girls' eyes, and the group knew that they were in safe hands. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimbus took the rope off of her pants and threw it to Arwen.  
  
"You'll have better luck then me with my shoulder."  
  
Arwen nodded and wrapped the rope around two bars of her cell. She started to twist them. Very slowly, the bars bent in and she was able to squeeze out. Then, Arwen ran to Nimbus's cell and did the same. Nimbus took the rope to Legolas, who did what Arwen did.  
  
As soon as Legolas got out, he hugged Nimbus close. She squinted in pain, but she wanted to be held by Legolas, that's all she'd ever wanted, for as long as she could remember.  
  
Then Arwen gasped.  
  
"Where's Aragorn?" she asked.  
  
Everyone's face fell grim. Nimbus stepped forward and held Arwen's hand.  
  
"He died," she whispered.  
  
Arwen raised a hand to her mouth, and blinked tears out of her eyes.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Legolas said as he released Gimli.  
  
"There's no time to talk now," Nimbus said. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
The group looked around for somewhere to escape. Legolas found an open window.  
  
"Nimbus, you get out first," he ordered. "We have to make sure you get the cut checked."  
  
Nimbus nodded and climbed out the window. Next, Gimli went. Then Arwen, and finally Legolas climbed out. He took Nimbus's hand and they started to walk away. Nimbus felt Legolas's thumb sliding up and down her hand, and all the tension left her.  
  
At this point, Nimbus didn't care whether she lived past that day or not, for she knew that Legolas truely loved her.  
  
"Nimbus...I know your shoulder hurts, but we have to get out of here. Do you want me to carry you?" Legolas asked.  
  
Nimbus shook her head.  
  
"I'll be okay," she assured. "I just let my mind wander a little."  
  
Nimbus couldn't help but let her mind wander, there was the love of her life without a shirt on. Legolas smiled. He knew that Nimbus was gaping over him, and he liked it. For some reason, he enjoyed this feeling that he had never experienced before. He enjoyed the fact that he had one elf totally in love with him, and he wanted to keep her until the end of time.  
  
Legolas leaned his mouth over to Nimbus's ear.  
  
"I love you," he said. "And you know that."  
  
Nimbus smiled. She ran her fingers threw Legolas's hair.  
  
"I love you too. And I'm not afraid to let you know anymore."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Luniar saw the group escaping, but he didn't bother following. They couldn't go anywhere that Luniar couldn't see them or catch them. Besides, he had to give Nimbus a chance to forget about Legolas and her love for him. If he could bring out the worst in Legolas, then Nimbus couldn't love him. She couldn't.  
  
"You'll see Legolas as he really is...Or how I want him to be!"  
  
Luniar laughed wickedly, and Nimbus heard him. She didn't say anything, at risk that she would get someone else scared.  
  
"It's only begun," Nimbus mummered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR....Wow, I haven't said that before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen walked silently with the group. She didn't speak, and no one was surprised. Nimbus completely understood how Arwen felt: when she thought she had lost Legolas, she felt that life was no longer worth living. Poor Arwen, she had to live without Aragorn forever, and Nimbus had Legolas back. It seemed as though nothing good would ever happen again. Once you were down now, there was no getting back up. These times were hard on everyone involved, and everyone was involved.  
  
Legolas watched Nimbus with keen eyes. He was not going to let Luniar or anyone else lay an evil hand on her again. She was already in enough pain with her shoulder. Legolas felt the urge to put his arm around her, but didn't want to seem forward. There was something about Nimbus that drew him closer and closer to her everyday. It was as if he was under a spell. Not a witches spell, but a love spell that could only be cast by a goddess. A goddess of wisdom and beauty. And that goddess was Nimbus, at least, to Legolas it was Nimbus.  
  
Nimbus felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder, but she ignored it. At this point in time, she only cared about one thing, and that was Legolas. She didn't want to lose Legolas, not now, not after she had been threw so much. It wasn't worth it to lose him, she would rather lose her own life. Now she understood. She finally understood how her father felt about her mother, and how people in love always seem so happy.  
  
Gimli watched everyone with the eyes of a father. Something about Nimbus's eagerness made him think that she would get into trouble: whether it was with Legolas or not. He didn't want this girl to have a horrible life. Sometimes she seemed so trusting, and others, so blind. Did she really not see the danger in half the things she did? Could she not understand that life was not a toy?  
  
At that minute, Nimbus's eyes caught Gimli's, and for a split second, he knew. He knew what flashed threw her mind, and he knew that she would be okay. In silence, she was yelling at the top of her lungs, and in speech, she was quiet. Nimbus was mysterious, and Legolas was the only one who could understand her. Like a threat in a different language, it was only a threat to those who did not understand.  
  
Arwen took a jealous glance at the group. They looked like family. Legolas and Nimbus, the happy couple, and Gimli, the nervous father. Who was Arwen? Where did she belong in this group? The jealous neighbor? Or maybe the annoying sister who ran away and just came back. She felt out of place and alone. There was no place for her in this happy family.  
  
A twig snapped beneath Nimbus's feet. She jumped a little, but Legolas's strong arms kept her feet planted on the ground. A single word was not exchanged; none were needed. Everyone understood everybody else. Everyone was afraid. That was their common ground. Otherwise, there was none.  
  
Nimbus cleared her throat. She looked at everyone before she began to speak.  
  
"I appologize for putting you all in danger," she said softly, doing her best to sound like a princess.  
  
Legolas pulled her to him. Her eyes were were just above his nose, and he had forgotten that since recently she had been keeping her face in his chest. She was no longer afraid of her future, but had come realize that maybe there was more to life then she had seen before.  
  
"I would do anything for you," Legolas said. "Even fight off ten million men for your safety."  
  
"And I, the same," Gimli told the elf. "You're like the little sister I never had."  
  
Nimbus smiled. Arwen stepped up to her. Nimbus expected some sisterly act, a hug or words of comfort. Instead she got a slap across the face.  
  
"I think I desirved that," Nimbus said.  
  
"You have killed my love and endangered the lives of the people who love you," Arwen spat. "You are no princess."  
  
Gimli scowled. He walked over to Arwen and looked up at her. Although he was much shorter than her, he was still just as ruff, and got his point across.  
  
"She was appologizing for hurting you and everyone here. I think you owe her an appology."  
  
Arwen looked at the ground. There was a hidden hurt in her eyes that only Nimbus could see. Arwen's heart was shredded, and Nimbus knew that her actions were not ment to hurt her. She hugged Arwen even though it cause her shoulder great pain.  
  
"I understand how you feel."  
  
Arwen smiled.  
  
"I know you do." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR DUH!  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, the group walk on. They didn't know where they were going, or what they were going to do when they got there, but something drove them on.  
  
For Legolas, getting Nimbus's shoulder treated was what kept him going. He didn't want to lose her, at least, not now. Not after Nimbus said she was the future Mrs. Greenleaf.  
  
Nimbus was drivin on for her love of Legolas. She wanted him to stop worrying, and know that she would be okay. Besides, if they were going to get married, she had to live with that. Legolas loved her, that's why he was so protective. Nimbus could live with that.  
  
Gimli only went on for one reason: he had to watch Legolas and Nimbus. Being with those two made him feel like the big brother, or the overprotective father. He kind of liked it.  
  
Then there was Arwen. She didn't know why she was going with the group. All she knew was that she would kill who ever touched Aragorn before he died. She didn't care if they touched him with good intentions: they were as good as dead.  
  
Nimbus sighed suddenly, and frightened everyone.  
  
"Sorry," she appologized.  
  
Legolas laced his fingers in with her's and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled, and his lips moved on to her lips.  
  
Nimbus inhaled everything about Legolas. The way he looked, tasted, smelled, it made her almost crazy. He smelled the mist rising above the forest, and he tasted like a perfectly ripe peach. That was enough to drive any girl temporally insane.  
  
Legolas loved Nimbus more then she would ever know. He loved the way she fit so perfectly into his arms, and they way she always smelled like wildflowers. She tasted sweet, but she was almost tart, because everytime her lips left his own, that sweetness left, and he felt bitter.  
  
Arwen eyed the two jealously. Why should they get to love while she was full of dispair? This was not what she wanted.  
  
Fortunatly, Gimli noticed Arwen's sour mood and kept her away from the two love birds.  
  
"They are in love," he told Arwen. "Just because misfortune has bestowed you, that is no reason to hate a fellow elf."  
  
Gimli knew that wisdow leaked from what he just said, and he knew those words were not alone, but those of Nimbus and Aragorn combined. Somehow, living with the two of them had changed him for the better.  
  
Legolas slid his hand up Nimbus's arm, stopping below her hurt shoulder.  
  
"Let's get you some help," he said.  
  
Nimbus smiled and nodded.  
  
"What ever you want." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long walk (four days and four nights without sleeping to be exact), the party reached a village. They were instantly welcomed and given a place to stay. Upon hearing Nimbus's engagment to Legolas, the village celebrated the whole night.  
  
At midnight, Nimbus and Legolas grew tired and walked to their hut. Both had smiles on their face and sleep in their eyes.  
  
"What an amazing night," Nimbus said. "I'm so glad they could heal my shoulder."  
  
"What are those things?" Legolas asked.  
  
Nimbus shrugged. The things that lived in the village seemed human, but they were not. They were too tall to be hobbits, and didn't have pointy ears, so they couldn't be elves.  
  
"I don't think it matters," Nimbus insisted. "We're here, we're safe..."  
  
She paused for a moment and looked around.  
  
"The only thing is, we're all alone."  
  
Nimbus didn't like being alone. She hated it. It frightened her to think that something could sneak up on her.  
  
Legolas held her close to him.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said.  
  
"It is, and it isn't. Legolas, let's get out of here. We're putting everyone in danger."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"These things, what ever they are, are living a peaceful life. We shouldn't ruin it."  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"We should find somewhere else to stay."  
  
"So that no one else can get hurt," Legolas said.  
  
"Then after the danger's gone," Nimbus whispered, "we can get married."  
  
And that's how it was decided. Nimbus and Legolas would leave until they were thought dead, or Luniar was killed. After everything had passed over, they would come back and be with their friends. Niether knew when that day would come, but both were awaiting it, for it would also be the day that they would get married.  
  
Quietly, Nimbus and Legolas snuck away into the woods. No one noticed them, which was probably for the best.  
  
Nimbus had left a note for Arwen and Gimli it read:  
  
Dearest Friends:  
  
Legolas and I feel as though we are putting you in danger, please understand how we feel. We will come back when we are thought dead or Luniar IS dead. Upon our return, we will finally be married and live happily after, at least, that is what we hope. Please remember us and keep us in your thoughts and prayers.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
and  
  
Nimbus Eveningstar  
  
  
  
Nimbus left the note on Gimli's pillow, knowing he would be worried.  
  
  
  
"What the?"  
  
When Gimli entered his hut, he saw the note and read it. Tears streamed down his face, then Arwen came in.  
  
"I have pushed them away," she said.  
  
Gimli shook his head.  
  
"No, it 'twas not you. But we should go finish off Luniar so we can get our friends back."  
  
So they did. Gathering all who would come, Gimli and Arwen led an attack on the castle. Since no one knew what had become of the elves, Beokia took the crown, but swore to give it to Nimbus the second she returned.  
  
  
  
Ten years later, at the mist of dawn, two elves stumbled out of the woods. The first person to see them was a dwarf named Gimli, and it was said that no one had seen him happier then that day.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I'm probably going to write a sequal to it if you guys want me to. 


End file.
